


Yes, Sir [18+]

by mikaelsonwetdreams



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Elijah Mikaelson smut, F/M, Oneshot, Smut, Stranger Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaelsonwetdreams/pseuds/mikaelsonwetdreams
Summary: Prompt: My one night stand is my new boss!





	Yes, Sir [18+]

_Neon lights blur together in your tired vision, the letters of the flashing ‘open’ sign jostling together. Either the dive bar is telling you **nope** , or your weary eyes have been working for longer than you imagined._

_Bass-heavy rock music swallows you as you make your way inside, acutely aware of the eyes that follow your movements. Having come straight from the office, you’re still wrapped in your tight grey skirt-suit, your heels announcing each footstep as you make your way toward the bar._

_Sliding your handbag onto the stool next to you, you lean your weight on the sticky countertop and sigh around a smile. “The usual thanks, D.” Piercing blue eyes, framed by sharp, black eyebrows, give you a small glare, and you roll yours in return. “C’mon. Don’t be an ass.”_

_“_ Hi, Damon, _” he mocks, retrieving a glass and placing it in front of you. “_ How was your day today? _Oh, it was actually very good, thank you for asking. And how was yours?”_

_Huffing out a laugh, you slide out of your stiff blazer, undoing the top button of your blouse. “You are so dramatic, has anyone ever told you that?” You watch as he pours your favourite brandy, the amber liquid sloshing against the crystal glass. “My day was about as absolutely horrendous as usual. But you probably already knew that, huh.”_

_“You see,” he points a finger at you, squinting, “this is why I prefer drunk Y/N to sober Y/N. She’s not so grouchy all the time. And she usually undoes a few more buttons. Win-win.”_

_“Charming. You’re a real class act.”_

_“What can I say, sweetheart? Talk like honey, catch all the flies.”_

_“How on earth have you not been throat-punched by every woman you’ve ever met?”_

_Flashing a dazzling smirk, all pearly-whites and confidence, Damon winks. “You know you love it.”_

_You roll your eyes again, sliding your drink towards you. “Yeah, yeah, whatever,” you mumble to yourself, taking a sip. “Go try your moves somewhere else, bud. Leave me and my brandy in peace.”_

_“Ouch._ Bud? _Really? I thought we were a little further in our relationship, sweetheart. Can’t you at least upgrade me to ‘pal’?”_

_“Okay, first of all,” you hold up a finger as you shoot him a playful glare, “the next time you call me sweetheart, I am throttling you from across the bar. Don’t think I won’t.” He smiles, but corrects himself when you raise a brow, clearing his throat and pretending to take you seriously. “Second of all...can I get a refill?”_

**⎯⎯⎯**

Early morning sun glares through the large office windows as you strut towards your desk, a smile pulling at your cheeks no matter how hard you try to contain it. The air is clear, your muscles are relieved of all tension, and your skin is glowing. It’s a good day.

“Okay, spill.”

You look over your desk as you slowly lower yourself into your seat, cautious of the dull ache between your legs. Perfectly manicured hands resting on her hips and a groomed brow arched in question, Caroline Forbes quirks her head to the side in a way that screams,  _Tell me now or I’ll break your hand_. An act that you don’t doubt she is capable of.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you answer, unable to control the heat crawling up your neck. As you slide your coat off and lay it over the back of your chair, you watch as Caroline’s eyes shoot to the neckline of your blouse.

“Okay, what the hell happened to you?” Her eyes search your face, your body, your beaming smile. “You never show cleavage. You’re looking like a sex goddess or something; did you get possessed? Am I actually speaking to the walking embodiment of Aphrodite right now?”

“Shut up,” you mumble. “Is it so hard to believe that I’m just happy?”

“Yes! Look, no offence Y/N, but you usually look like you would rather jump in front of a train than come to work. And I mean, I don’t blame you, but this is just so…” She gestures her hands over your body, unable to form the right words.

You can’t help yourself; Caroline is one of your only friends here, and you want so desperately to tell  _someone_. Leaning forward, you crook a finger for her to come closer. She does so eagerly. “Okay, don’t spread this around⎯”

“I would never.”

“⎯but I kind of met someone last night.”

Caroline keeps her squeal of delight silent, but you can tell by the light dancing in her eyes that she’s excited. “Oh my god!” she whisper-yells, coming around the desk to crouch by your side. Luckily it’s early enough in the morning that nobody else is around to see you both huddling together like gossiping schoolgirls. “What happened? Who was it? I need a name, age and zodiac sign right now.”

“No, Care, it’s not that serious. In fact, it was just a one-time thing.”

“You had a one night stand? And you didn’t tell me as soon as it happened? I need the deets. Stat.”

“Jesus, calm down.” A sigh escapes you as you close your eyes, your mind wandering back to last night.

⎯⎯⎯

_Leaning heavily on the bar, you lazily munch on some nuts that Damon had put in front of you; four brandies buzzing beneath your skin, and you can feel the stress of the day slowly melting away._

_Beside you, a deep voice speaks so smoothly that you can’t help your eyes from moving over, the owner pulling your gaze like a magnet._

_“I would ask if you had a rough day, however I believe you established that quite early on.” Your vision blurs over his suit, tailored to perfection, and you blink a few times to focus again. “Perhaps I should ask the reason for your need to drink so heavily on a Tuesday night.”_

_“Pot to the kettle, my friend,” you counter, taking a closer look at him. Chestnut brown hair, probably gelled but now slightly dishevelled. Deep, chocolate eyes, swirling with knowledge and wisdom. A strong jaw, carved out by neatly-trimmed stubble, and a mole just below his ear. This is one beautiful specimen of a man._

_His smile is hypnotic, and you find yourself leaning towards him without realising._

_“Yes, I suppose so,” he replies, shaking his head. He turns his body⎯his thick, strong body⎯towards you, one elbow leaning on the bar. “I will tell you my reason if you tell me yours.”_

_Something shimmers in his eyes; a playfulness, maybe, or perhaps flirtation. Whatever it is, you want more. “I don’t know if I’m quite intoxicated enough for a confessional right now,” you smirk, leaning closer. “Maybe, if you bought me a drink…”_

_He nods, smiling at your proposition. “Gladly.”_

**⎯⎯⎯**

“Oh my god,” Caroline whispers, smiling eagerly. “So, what, you got drunk and then went back to his place? Please tell me he’s one of those rich guys with a penthouse apartment.”

“We didn’t just get drunk and immediately decide to sleep together,” you correct. “In fact, we were there for a while. I’m pretty sure the alcohol was actually wearing off by the time we...you know.”

She gasps, as if what you’re saying is controversial. “So you had a sober one-night-stand? Scandalous.”

“We’re adults. We don’t have to get shit-faced to have a good time.”

“Sure. Anyway, what did you do? Like, in the lead up?”

“We...played pool.”

**⎯⎯⎯**

_The sound of pool balls hitting each other fills the space as you bite your lips, watching them all miss the sockets. So, you’re not very spectacular at this game. But, when the handsome stranger suggested it, you couldn’t very well say no._

_“They make this look so easy in the movies,” you mumble. He smiles his beautiful smile, leaning against the edge of the table._

_“You just need to learn the proper form. How to hold the cue, where to aim on the cue ball, which angle to hit it in order to sink a ball. Even the way you stand has an effect.”_

_“Wow,” you nod along. “Are you, like, a professional pool player or something?”_

_“Unfortunately not,” he says. “However, I would be willing to teach you, if you would like?”_

_It probably wouldn’t hurt; you don’t mind having another skill set in your belt. “Sure,” you concede. “Why not?”_

**⎯⎯⎯**

“I can’t believe he played the whole, ‘teach you how to play pool’ card. This guy is such a player, Y/N.”

You only smirk. “Caroline, remember last year’s office Christmas party?”

“Yeah, what about⎯  _oh_.”

You nod, your grin only growing. “Yeah, I decimated every single person in this office at pool. I am amazing at the game.”

Her eyes widen, before her own smile forms. “ _You_  played  _him_.”

You merely shrug. “What can I say? I was sick of us dancing around each other. I wanted to get him closer, and if pretending not to be a master pool player was the way to do it, I was happy to throw the game.”

“Sly dog.”

**⎯⎯⎯**

_He comes towards you slowly, a glint in his dark eyes that shows his eagerness to come closer. He has been such a gentleman, respecting your boundaries and such, that it has been up to you to bridge the gap. And bridge the gap, he does._

_Standing behind you, his large, warm hand touches your waist, his foot coming between both of yours. “You want to start by spreading your legs,” he says, using his knee to nudge yours apart. You keep your eyes on the table, afraid that looking back at him will break the thick tension between you. “You then want to bend over slightly, at the hips rather than the back.” His fingers nudge your hips back, and you bite your lips as you feel him a hairbreadth away._

_His arms come around you, his hands falling over yours._

_“The position of your fingers is very important.” His voice comes next to your ear, and you shiver as his warm breath fans over your collarbone. “If you use your fingers correctly, you can hit the right spot.”_

_God, his voice shouldn’t sound so arousing; with your legs spread apart by his knee, you can’t clench around the growing heat in your core. So, you slowly push yourself back, feeling his strong thigh right where you need to relieve the tension._

_When you grind down on him, he grunts._

_“What next?” Your voice is so breathy that you almost don’t hear it yourself._

_“Then, you-” he groans as he pushes his hips forward, and you feel his hard length against your ass, “-bring your arm back, aim for the centre of the ball, and-”_

_You bite back a moan as his hands tightly grip your hips, pulling you back into him. Arching your back, you close your eyes, the pool cue quickly forgotten._

_His mouth hovers over your neck, tongue darting out to lick the lobe of your ear into his mouth. “Perhaps...we should take this...elsewhere.”_

_“You read my mind.”_

**⎯⎯⎯**

You’re brought out of your detailed retelling of last night by a familiar voice; one which makes you shiver in disgust. A figure stands in front of your desk, and you catch his gaze on your cleavage before he can look away.

“Back to your desk please, Caroline,” Tyler Lockwood raises his brows expectantly, and you hear her huff as she stands up, walking away. His eyes go back to you, and he smiles. “Hey there, Y/N. Big day today. Did you get all my briefs done last night? I hope it didn’t take too much of your time.”

 _I was here until midnight_ , you want to shout at him. You want to express just how much you hate doing his work for him, despite the fact that you are not his assistant. He is a Senior Editor, and you’re a Senior Journalist; you work together, but neither should work for the other. Apparently, that memo never reached him.

Sighing, you reel in all of the horrible feelings that he brings forward in you. You’re having a good day, and you’ll be damned if this excuse for a man ruins it.

“Yes,” you say sweetly, handing him a folder. “They’re all finished. But, can I ask why you needed all of this?”

He skims through the pages as he answers. “The new Editor in Chief is coming in today. I wanted to make a good impression.”

Anger boils inside of you. So, he used you⎯used your skills and hard work⎯to suck up to the new Big Boss. You’re finding it harder and harder to contain your hatred.

“That’s today?” you instead ask, clenching your jaw so hard you think your teeth might break. “I thought we weren’t getting a replacement until next week.”

“Yeah, well, I wanted him to see us as we are; not staged or fake. This way, he can get a true glimpse at life at the Mystic Falls Times.”

Standing up, you feel your breathing coming heavy. “I need to use the bathroom.”

**⎯⎯⎯**

_“I hate my job.”_

_“Well, I believe that to be a universal struggle.”_

_You sigh into the drink that the stranger has bought you. “No, but like, I_ really _hate my job. As in, if it wasn’t the only way I could pay my bills, I would quit.”_

_“What is it that you do?” Having only met a few minutes ago, you’re still on the small talk stage of knowing him. And yet, you feel more open to him than most people you know._

_Still, announcing that you’re a journalist can often get a negative response. “It doesn’t matter,” you reply. “What matters is that my boss is a jackass and sometimes I just wanna…” You squeeze your hands, screwing up your nose in anger._

_“In which case, it isn’t the job, per se, that you despise so deeply, but rather the boss.”_

_You nod, and then shake your head. “Yeah! Except, he isn’t even technically my boss. We work together, and sure, he’s a little higher up on the food chain than me, but I don’t answer to him. Right now, I technically don’t answer to anybody.”_

_“Well then, you should remind him of that. Show him that you are not one to be easily pushed around.”_

**⎯⎯⎯**

At the time, you had brushed off the advice, instead focusing on how attractive the man was and how increasingly horny you were becoming. But now, as you stare at yourself in the bathroom mirror, you find resolution in his words.

You need to stand up to Tyler Lockwood.

⎯

He’s gone from your desk by the time you get back to it, thankfully, and so you have time to sit down and plan your speech.  _I have to be frank, Tyler_ \- no, that’s too forward.  _Tyler, look, there’s something I need to get off my chest_ \- this will definitely bring his eyes to your chest, and you don’t want to add sexual harassment to the list of things he has bothered you with.  _Hey, Tyler. So I_ -

The ringing of your desk phone makes you jump out of your thoughts, and you answer it after two rings. “This is Y/N.”

“ _Hey there,_ ” Tyler’s voice echoes from the other end, and you know instantly that you’re on speaker phone. “ _Would you mind getting some coffees for me and our new Editor in Chief? You know mine, and he drinks his black._ ”

Sighing, you rub the bridge of your nose. “Tyler, I think you have the wrong number. Do you need April’s?” There’s a pause of silence, so you add, “You know, April, your  _assistant_?”

He forces out a chuckle. “ _Well, I was going to call you in to meet Mr Mikaelson, so I thought you could grab some coffees on your way. Could you do that?_ ”

The stranger’s words from last night ring through your head.  _Show him that you are not one to be easily pushed around_. Swallowing thickly, you nod to yourself. You can do this.

“I’ll let April know to make us  _all_  some coffees,” you say. “And I’ll be there in just a minute.”

There’s hesitation in his voice, like he’s not quite sure how to respond. “ _Well...alright then. See you soon._ ”

⎯

As you make your way to Tyler’s office, you subtly adjust your outfit to be a little more modest; first impressions count, and you want to new EIC to think of you as a professional.

You knock on the door twice before gently opening it, stepping in while taking a deep breath. That breath is caught in your throat, though, when your eyes meet those of your new Editor in Chief; of Mr Mikaelson, your new boss.

The familiar brown pierces into you, and images of last night flash before your eyes.

**⎯⎯⎯**

_Pushing into the bathroom, lips locked and tongues dancing messily, he reaches behind him to lock the door before lifting you onto the counter._

_“You are so unbelievably sexy,” he breathes at your neck, where he licks a trails up to your jawline. Pressing into you, you feel his hardness against your core and moan, hooking your feet behind him and pulling him impossibly close._

_Groaning, he begins to grind against you, your skirt hitched up around your waist as your elbow hooks around his shoulders._

_“Are you going to fuck me, or not?”_

_“Oh, god,” he moans, pressing harder against you. One arm curving around you, his other hand lets go of your hip and lowers to his belt, unlatching it with his nimble fingers. As he pulls it from around his hips, you unbutton your blouse and slip it off; you would be embarrassed of your generic bra if you weren’t so damn horny._

_He doesn’t seem to mind, either._

_His mouth lowers to your breasts as he pulls his pants down, lapping at the soft mounds as you slip off your underwear. He briefly steps away to allow you to step out of them, but is pressed up against you within a matter of seconds._

_When you feel his length against you, only his briefs standing between his skin and yours, you let out a filthy moan._

_“Do you have a-” His words are cut off as you pull a condom from your handbag, smiling at him as the foil flashes in the light._

_“A girl can never be too prepared.”_

**⎯⎯⎯**

You stand in the doorway for what feels like forever, your entire face flaming with embarrassment as you take in the sight of... _him_. He’s much more put-together than when you met him last night, but there’s a familiar fire in his eyes; a playful glint that tells you he remembers you, too.

“Y/N, this is Elijah Mikaelson,” Tyler says, cutting through the thick tension without realising it’s there. “He’s our new Editor in Chief. Elijah, this is-”

“Y/N Y/L/N,” Elijah finishes, standing from his seat. You can’t tear your eyes from his. “Yes, I am familiar with your work.”

“Yes,” Tyler says, oblivious, “Y/N is one of our best journalists. I like to think of myself as a mentor, of sorts.”

Elijah’s brow quirks for only you to see, and you know what his silent question is.  _Is this the asshole you were talking about last night?_  You can only hold back a smile and nod minutely, looking at the hand that he has extended.

Biting the inside of your cheek, you shake his hand, biting harder when the familiar warmth of it squeezes.

**⎯⎯⎯**

_His hands grip your hips tightly as he slides inside of you, both of your moans melting together in a melody of passion. You don’t need to adjust to his size at all; you’re so wet, so turned on, that he slips right in without resistance, his hips meeting yours in one thrust._

_Your fingers tangle into his hair and tug, and in that moments, with his mouth on yours and his cock stretching you part, you don’t think you’ve ever felt this damn good._

_After a moment’s pause, he pulls his hips back, and then snaps them back in._

_He sets his pace, fast and rough and desperate, and you match each thrust with a tilt of your hips, allowing him to hit harder, deeper, than you’ve ever had it. You clench around him every time he pulls out, and you tug at his hair every time he thrusts back in. In no time at all, you’ve set up your rhythm that has you seeing stars._

**⎯⎯⎯**

You can see, in the chocolate colour of his eyes, that Elijah is recalling exactly the events that you are. Feeling heat pool between your legs, you clear your throat and make towards the second seat. You need to hide your sudden arousal. This man is your boss now.

Oh, god. Realisation hits you hard. Elijah is your boss.  _You slept with your boss_. Holy fucking shit.

Avoiding his eyes, you take a seat, clearing your throat once again. There’s suddenly a lump in there that is also making it hard to breathe. Is it just you, or has it suddenly gotten warm in here?

Elijah takes a seat next to you, and you try not to notice the way his knee is brushing up against yours, or the way his thick fingers are splayed across his thigh. Closing your eyes, you take a deep breath to calm yourself.

Beside you, Elijah smiles.

“I am very much looking forward to working with you both,” he says, and you finally bring your eyes back to his. “It should be...interesting.”

You can only gulp. Because, from the look in his eyes, you don’t think that this will only be a one-night occurrence. Squeezing your legs together, you hold back your smile and look at your hands.

Interesting, indeed.


End file.
